Hear me out
by KriSs-MySeLf
Summary: Podría tragarse el orgullo, podría ceder. Podría concederle una oportunidad para demostrarle cuánto había cambiado... cuanto la quería.Songfic LJ, Faint.Oneshot


**¡Hola! **es la primera vez que escribo un LJ! sed compasivos! lo hice en una sola tarde... la inspiración me llegó cuando estaba estudiando Biología (anda que...la musa podría haber venido en un momento más oportuno...) y tuve que dejar de estudiar para ponerme a escribir. No pude evitarlo. Así que, por lo menos, lo publico, para que sirva de algo el haber desperdiciado un rato de estudio.

La canción es **Faint **de **Linkin Park **(adoro ese grupo).

Sin más, preámbulos, os dejo la historia. Gracias por leer!** KriSs **

* * *

**•.¸.•>> Hear me out**

**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars**

A veces se sentía tan solo... No podía entenderlo. Tenía los mejores amigos que cualquier persona pudiese desear. Tenía popularidad, una familia adinerada y montones de chicas a sus pies.

Pero le faltaba ella. Le faltaba lo que más anhelaba tener. Ella le había ido enamorando poco a poco, pasando de ser un simple capricho a ser su razón de ser. Le gustaba todo de ella: sus expresivos ojos color esmeralda, su encantadora sonrisa, su forma de ser, ese halo de seguridad y carisma en el que parecía estar envuelta siempre...

¡Por merlín¡Si tan solo ella dejara de verlo como el niñato inmaduro y engreído que antes solía ser..! Ya había cambiado. Su egoísmo y su insensatez dejaron paso, al fin, a la madurez y aunque en menor medida, la responsabilidad. Era de esperar,todo el mundo suele cambiar. De hecho, sus amigos también habían cambiado al igual que él. Seguían conservando ese espíritu joven y seguían divirtiendose tanto como antes,pero no a costa de los demás. Al menos ya no se comportaban como si fueran los reyes de Hogwarts, aunque siguiesen siendo, admirados por algunos y envidiados por otros, Merodeadores.

**I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real**

Pero ella parecía no notar nada de eso. O al menos fingía no darse cuenta... y eso le rompía el corazón. Ella seguía comportándose con el de la misma manera, seguían teniendo las mismas discusiones. Parecía odiarlo...

Podría tragarse el orgullo, podría ceder. Podría concederle una oportunidad para demostrarle cuánto había cambiado... cuanto la quería.  
O simplemente podría deshacerse de la fríaldad con la que ella, al igual que sus amigas, los trataban. Eran casi las únicas chicas que no babeaban detrás de ellos.  
Pero no. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso. En cuanto se acercaba para pedirle una cita, o simplemente intentar entablar una conversación, lo miraba como si no hubiese criatura mas egocéntrica en la tierra, le soltaba cualquier bordería y se daba la vuelta, fingiendo que el no estaba ahí. Como una reina de hielo, imposible para el llegar a tocar su corazón. Porque claro estaba, con otros chicos se llevaba geníal. ¿Acaso lo hacía para fastidiarlo¿Tan odioso le resultaba? Se moría de celos cada vez que la veía sonreir o abrazar a otro chico, y deseaba estar en su lugar.

Tumbado en su habitación, aún pensando en ella, se dió cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz. Decidió bajar al Gran Comedor, seguramente sus amigos ya estarían allí, preocupados porque no aparecía.  
Atravesó la sala común y los pasillos. LLegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor y dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba abarrotada.  
Divisó a sus amigos en el centro de ésta, y justo al lado, estaba ella.  
Rodeada de sus amigas, tan risueña, tan linda, tan... perfecta.  
Tomó asiento al lado de Remus. Enfrente suyo estaba Sirius, y al lado de éste, Lily.Tan cerca...y a la vez tan lejos.

- Hombre, Prongs¡Por fin apareces-Balbuceó Sirius con la boca llena.  
Comía de todo lo que había servido en la mesa como si llevase un mes sin comer.

¿Estás bien? llevas toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación -dijo Remus con el rostro preocupado.

- Estoy perfectamente, solo estaba agotado por las practicas de Quidditch -Dijo autoconvenciéndose, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.En parte era verdad.

**So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got**

Continuaron hablando sobre temas triviales. Se sirvió su comida, y por un momento, se quedó contemplando a Lily. Todo en ella era tan perfecto.  
De repente ella volvió su cabeza hacía el, y sus miradas se quedaron conectadas. La expresión de su cara era fría, como siempre, aunque lentamente fue apareciendo un cierto...¿rubor? en sus mejillas.

-JaAaAaMsIiEeEe- Lily retiro la mirada con cierta expresión de asco en ella, y el se volvió a ver quién demonios había interrumpido esos segundos tan especiales. Cuando la vió, una mueca de fastidio cruzó su cara. Era Marygold, una chica de estatura normal, pelo de un rubio tan antinatural que se notaba a leguas que era teñido,ojos azules, pecho abundante, y ni una sola neurona en el cerebro. Tal vez le afectaba tanto maquillaje en la cara, quien sabe, o quizás había nacido así.  
Detras suya iban sus dos inseparables ''amigas'', tan artificiales como ella.

-James, amorcito¿que tal estás cariñoo- hablaba con un tono de voz tan fingido que parecía que estaba de broma, mientras le hacía caricias e intentaba darle besitos, cosa que James, utilizando sus reflejos conseguía evitar- Vendrás conmigo el sabado a Hogsmeade ¿verdad,cariñito? es San Valentín!  
y tenemos que celebrar que llevamos una semana juntos-Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.La niña estaba trastornada. Se dedicaba a decir por ahi que salía con el y acosarlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Lily, que había estado observando, les dirigió una mirada de asco a ambos, se levanto de repente, y desapareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor.James, al verla, quería correr detrás de ella, pero antes tenía que deshacerse de Marygold.  
-Eehh...mira...Marygold, quiero que captes una cosa ¿vale? Tu y yo no somos nada ¿me entiendes? nunca me ha gustado y no creo que nunca me guste alguien como tú. Y te agradecería que me dejaras en paz,  
que pareces una lapa, bonita- Le dedicó una falsa sonrisa mientras la apartaba de encima suyo, y corrió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

**I can't feel the way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal this damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored**

No la veía por ninguna parte. A donde quiera que hubiese ido, había ido batante rápido. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella...decirle que iba a explotar, pedirle una oportunidad...necesitaba mirarla un segundo más.

Decidió ir a por el mapa del merodeador. Se dirigió rapidamente a la Sala Común y subió a su habitación. En el mapa pudo ver que Lily se iba hacia el balcón de la torre de Astronomía.Bajó las escaleras del dormitorio sujetando aún el mapa entre sus manos, y caminó con paso apresurado rumbo a la torre. Por el camino solo pensaba en que ella no se fuera de allí, porque realmente necesitaba hablar con ella a solas. Asi, al menos, no haría el ridículo delante de otras personas.

Recorrió pasillos y subió las numerosas escaleras que hacían llegar al fastuoso balcón.En cuanto estuvo allí, se quedo absorto...cosa extraña para alguien que había estado allí tantas veces. Tal vez lo que cambiaba esta vez era que ella estaba alli, apoyada en la baranda, contemplando la sublime vista que los terrenos de Hogwarts ofrecían...o puede que fuese la puesta de sol, que le daba un brillo inusual a su cabellera color fuego.  
Las exóticas plantas y la arquitectura del balcón también se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer que él deseara conservar esa imagen toda su vida.

**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense**

Se pasó de nuevo la mano por su sedoso pelo azabache, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba. Se sentía inseguro y desconfiado de su propósito.¿Cómo empezaba¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente¿Podrían salirle las palabras, o se le harían un nudo en la garganta¿Cómo reaccionaría ella¿Se enfadaría por haberla seguido? Se decidió por empezar diciendo su nombre.

-Hola Ev-

-AAh-Lily se sobresaltó y se dió la vuelta.La expresión de su cara pasó inmediatamente del susto a la rabia (color a juego con su pelo incluido)¡Pero que te crees que haces Potter¡Menudo susto me has dado-Lily respiraba entrecortadamente con una mano en el pecho.

James tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reir.

¿Tan feo soy-

El enfado de Lily pareció aumentar un poco más.

-No es eso imbecil! Es solo que no te he oido llegar. Un momento... ¿Que haces TU aqui?

James volvió a revolverse el pelo. Avanzó con paso seguro y se apoyó en la gruesa baranda junto a ella.Su expresión era una mezcla entre el enfado y el desconcierto. ¿Que podía decirle?

-Pues...me apetecía dar un paseo, y aquí estoy.

-Si...ya...¿y por eso tenías que seguirme?

-Ey, no eres el centro del mundo ¿sabes-en su interior no pensaba lo mismo- Yo no te he seguido.Me gusta mucho este lugar, y suelo venir. Simplemente hemos coincidido.-Dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, a la que Lily reaccionó volviendo la cabeza hacia el frente, con fingido fastidio.

**I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out.**

-Lily...-

¿Y ahora que quieres, Potter-Su voz sonaba rendida.

-Quería pedirt-

¡No-Lo cortó ella-Si lo que quieres decirme es que salga contigo ¡No, no y no¡No te cansas Potter¡Te he dicho mil veces que no¡Nunca podría salir con una persona como tu! Eres un creído y un arrogante...¡Te crees que todo el mundo está a tus pies y no es así¡El que tengas una cara bonita y estés en el equipo de Quidditch no te da derecho a tratar a las chicas como si fueran kleenex! Tienes un gran problema con tu orgullo!...Si fueras de otra manera...-Había un deje de tristeza en su voz. Dicho esto, se dió media vuelta y echó a andar.

**So I let go watching youturn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got**

Pretendía dejarlo solo. Pretendía fingir que el no era nada de nuevo.

**  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**

Pretendía dejarle con el corazón roto una vez más.

**No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now**

No podía dejarla ir. No sin dejarle mas de dos cosas claras. Avanzó y antes de que ella pudiera salir del balcón, la cogió del brazo y la giró. Su cara expresaba a la perfección lo que sentía. Le había hecho daño, le había tocado donde más le dolía. Pero aun así le seguía pareciendo la niña más bonita del mundo, la seguía queriendo mas que a nadie.

¡Me parece que la que tiene un problema con el orgullo aqui eres tu, Evans!  
¿Acaso me has visto meterme con alguien ultimamente¿Me has visto gastar una broma¿Me has visto presumir ante alguien¿Me has visto salir con alguna chica¿Me has visto dejar en ridículo-La expresión en el rostro de Lily se iba ablandando conforme él iba hablando¿Me has visto hacer algo que no sea tratar de agradarte o intentar iniciar una conversacion contigo¡No! Sigues odiándome, como siempre lo has hecho.  
¿He hecho alguna vez algo para molestarte? A lo mejor sigues guardandome rencor por como era antes...No lo entiendo. ¿Tanto te molestaba que me metiera con Snape¿Acaso tu no salías con chicos¿No te gustaba divertirte? Se que he podido ser desagradable, pero la gente cambia, Evans.Y tu estás tan cerrada que no lo notas.Parece como si no tuvieses corazon, siempre detrás de esa coraza de hierro ocultando tus sentimientos.¿No notas que estoy loco por ti¡Yo te quiero! Y tu te dedicas a romperme el corazon cada vez que abres la boca...Si, porque aunque te parezca mentira, yo también puedo sentir, como todas las personas.Yo también puedo enamorarme. Y creeme, me gustaria no haberme enamorado de alguien que me desprecia tanto. Perdoname por ser humano, Evans. Perdoname por no hacer otra cosa queintentar llamar tu atención.Perdoname por quererte tanto.-

La mirada de James era dura, su expresión, desolada. La cara de Lily era todo un poema.En ella podías encontrar reflexión, arrepentimiento, confusión, tristeza...  
Lily no podía encontar las palabras. ¿Realmente era así¿Tan cruel podía llegar a  
ser? Si. Sin duda. Y de un modo u otro, tenía que disculparse. Se sentía demasiado  
mal.

**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, James se dio lentamente la vuelta y echó a andar  
rumbo a la Sala Común. Ahora era el turno de Lily para ir tras el y alcanzarlo. Reaccionó,y lo siguió. Lo cogió del brazo y lo giro. Se quedó en frente de él, estática. Pensando que hacer. De nuevo sus miradas conectadas. De nuevo ese sentimiento, ese ardor que la recorría y no podía evitarlo, esa descarga electrica que siempre trataba de opacar. De repente, hizo algo tan inesperado para él como para ella. Se acercó a el, puso sus manos sobre su cuerpo y lo besó. Con ternura y pasión infinitas, como solo ella podría hacerlo. Haciéndolo sentir como sólo ella sabía. Dándole lo que siempre había querido.

Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, se separaron lentamente, con sus corazones latiendoa mil por hora. James abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar

-Yo...lo siento. Por todo. Me he comportado fatal, y lo sé. ¿Que te parece si vamos  
a Hogsmeade el Sábado, solos tu, y yo- mientras lo decía, Lily esbozaba una amplia sonrisa- Podríamos...recuperar tiempo perdido, conocernos algo más...

James le dió un pequeño beso.

-Lo tomare como un si!

-No lo dudes!

Y volvieron, abrazados, a la Sala Común.Decididos a darlo todo el uno por el otro, a recompensarse todo el daño que mutuamente y de alguna manera u otra se habían hecho.

**¡FiN!**

plz plz plz! djadme un Review! mirad al pobre botoncito Go, que está ahí, solito, sin que nadie lo presione... (; ;)


End file.
